This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (‘International Herald Tribune’×Rosa soulieana derivative)×(‘Sweet Chariot’×‘Blue Nile’) and has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin ‘Blueberry Hill’×‘Stephen's Big Purple’.